Serine proteases represent a broad class of endopeptidases that are involved in physiological processes such as blood coagulation, complement activation, phagocytosis and turnover of damaged cell tissue. For example, cathepsin G (cat G) is a chymotrypsin-like serine protease found in the azurophilic granules of polymorphonuclear leukocytes. Along with other serine proteases such as human neutrophil elastase and protease 3, cat G functions to degrade proteins during inflammatory responses. Cat G is thought to degrade human elastin during chronic lung inflammation, a process which may in part be responsible for asthma, pulmonary emphysema, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (COPD) as well as other pulmonary inflammatory conditions. Similarly, human chymase (HC) is a chymotrypsin-like serine protease synthesized in mast cells. HC has a variety of functions, including degradation of extracellular matrix proteins, cleavage of angiotensin I to angiotensin II and activation of matrix proteases and cytokines. Inadequate control by their natural inhibitors can cause these enzymes to degrade healthy constituents of the extracellular matrix, and thereby contribute to inflammatory disorders such as asthma, emphysema, bronchitis, psoriasis, allergic rhinitis, viral rhinitis, ischemia, arthritis and reperfusion injury. Thus, small molecule inhibitors of cat G and HC are likely to represent useful therapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,273 to Beers, et al. and Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Lett., 1995, 5, (16), 1801-1806 describe phosphonic acid compounds useful in treating bone wasting diseases. In particular, 1-napthylmethylphosphonic acid derivatives have been described as osteoclastic acid phosphatase inhibitors of

Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide phosphonic acid compounds that are serine protease inhibitors (in particular, inhibitors of cathepsin G and chymase) useful for treating inflammatory and serine protease mediated disorders. It is another object of the invention to provide a process for preparing phosphonic or phosphinic acid compounds, compositions, intermediates and derivatives thereof. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for treating inflammatory and serine protease mediated disorders.